


异常

by yingzhoumuml



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzhoumuml/pseuds/yingzhoumuml





	异常

#all邪# #异常# 

130.

“谁和你说的？”

我和张海客那老鬼确实有一笔糊涂账，不经他提我几乎要忘了这茬。黎簇看我表情不对，故作咳嗽掩饰。

“也没谁，我就是听说……”

“说什么？”

黎簇大概是也没见过我如此冷静地和他生气，一时被我吓住，意识到触了我的逆鳞，连忙竹筒倒豆子似的把医院那些破事全说了。我听得头疼，没想到我昏迷的时候张海客还对我做过这种丧心病狂的事，恨不能立即杀到香港把人活剐了。

“几次？”

“五，五六次吧……”

“黑瞎子都在？”

“都在吧……”

黎簇越说越小声，也不知道是继续坦白交代好还是抗拒从严好。他抓耳挠腮地站起来，也不知道安慰我什么，拍拍我的肩膀要我别瞎想。

“大不了我帮你报仇。”他一副很讲义气的样子。“那时候大家都为了救命，理解万岁。”

说完他自己也觉得给张海客求情挺傻逼的，只好尴尬地闭嘴。我摇摇头，松开领口的扣子让呼吸顺畅一些。张海客奸尸这件事虽然让我十分气愤，但现在罪魁祸首不在跟前，我想撒气也没处撒。而且那段时间的记忆太过模糊，现在回想也想不起当时自己到底有什么感觉，愤怒得没有实感。我一直觉得张海客的出现很有问题。他的喜欢，他对我做的一切都十分扑朔迷离。我是不太相信他背后没有阴谋，这老奸巨猾的家伙到底背后埋了多少心事实在难猜，和我现在经历的一切有没有关系也都难说。我一时摸不准这件事要不要现在就问个明白，正犹豫着，黎簇从旁边推我。

“想什么呢？”他看我半天不说话实在憋得难受。

“吴邪你现在表情特别可怕你知道吗？你那时候在古潼京和我讲你要杀我的时候也是这种表情。”

我自己意识不到这是一种什么样的表情，捏了捏腮帮子当做缓解。我想了想，还是决定和黎簇说。

“张起灵说我能看见那些画面是因为我身体里有从门后带出来的东西。原来我不知道是什么，以为是那次在盲冢身体产生什么变异，现在看来好像不是。”

黎簇皱了皱眉。

“你是说，张海客那药真的是门后的东西？”他若有所思。

“我也找人查过青铜门，查过张起灵在很久之前的一些行踪，都是解决这些东西的时候留下的。那门后的世界好像会出现一些变异的东西，你会不会变成丧尸？”

“不一定。”我如实讲道。“你怕我半夜咬你现在可以换房。”

黎簇一梗脖子，说不用，丧我也和你丧到一起。皮孩子听不懂人话，我懒得和他多费口舌，催他去洗澡。黎簇警惕地看着我，让我先去。我莫名其妙，问他有什么差别？

“大哥，你会跑好不好？”他一摊手。

“难保你不是为了拖住我才和我开房，不然你那俩角说不定都已经下斗了你怎么还悠哉悠哉地找地方住下？”

我彻底脱了上衣，换上拖鞋往浴室里走。

“我有种预感，他们现在一定还一无所获。”我自嘲道。

“有时候没有我，想看起尸还真有点困难。”

第二天天刚亮我就拉着黎簇出发。黎簇睡相不好，半夜几乎整个缠到我身上，被我一脚踹下去，第二天还问我为什么觉得腰疼。我没搭理他，催他赶快出发。昨晚那桌人透露的消息一定是有心人刻意放出的，我知道是不是二叔的人，因为想不到他能预料到我会追来的原因，那么就是说除了我们，还有第三队人在查这个事情。他们很可能先于二叔之前就已经盯上这个地方了，但一直没能查到他们想要的。他们差一个契机，有可能这个契机是我。他们有让我必须出席的原因。

这种粗劣的引我上钩的手法我已经很久没见过了。他们在忌惮与我正面交涉，现在还隐藏在暗处，我怀疑医院那份提前出来报告的手笔也是他们从中斡旋。我还不清楚对方的实力和目的，不敢轻易出手，尤其追上去这件事是我必须要做的，接下来只能走一步看一步。黎簇看出我的漫不经心，递给我一杯豆浆，让我使劲喝。

“希望你的预感不准，如果准的话我们会有一场硬仗。”他看我一眼，又递了个包子。

“临走前吃顿饱饭吧，吴老板。”

我们赶到滩涂的时候闷油瓶他们还没出现。正是涨潮的时候，天边一轮红日冉冉升起，金色镶边的云朵从海天交界的地方零零落落地露出清晰剪影，看上去还是十分壮观的。黎簇站在我身边，清凉咸腥的海风吹乱了他的发型，露出光洁的额头来。他回头看我，金色的阳光给他镀了层温暖的结界，将那些我赋予他的戾气严严实实地遮好，粉饰出一个青葱少年该有的模样。

“吴老板，我在和你看日出诶！”他有些雀跃道。

不知什么时候他牵上了我的手，被我一把拍掉，后来还是他允许我叼一支烟在嘴上我才同意他拉着我的胳膊。清晨的海边有很多打渔的渔船归来，一边叫卖一边收网，其实好不热闹。我绕着滩涂走了走，终于看到之前在二叔队伍里的人在海边扎营。

“他们没住在这。”我眯着眼数了数，发现人数不对，太少了，但又不知道是不是有一些人已经下去了。我有些着急起来，真的担心我算计错误胖子他们早已经进去，结果等了没一会儿，我就看见胖子趿拉着一双拖鞋背身去帐篷后边撒尿。

“下去看看。”我拉上黎簇道。

胖子放完水后正要转身，我从背后捂住他的嘴掳走。胖子开始要骂，后来我跟他讲是我，他这才停止挣扎。

“操，小吴，你怎么来了？”胖子被我拉到一边，小声问我。我胳膊上还挂着个黎簇，小孩看了胖爷也不知道收敛，依旧死皮赖脸地挽着我胳膊。我白他一眼，转过来摇了摇头。

“带小孩看看日出。”我无奈道。

tbc


End file.
